1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to board games and, more particularly, to a game apparatus having means to control the direction and nature of player movements about a game board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great number of games employing boards and chance-taking apparatus already are known. In a typical prior game, the board includes indicia indicative of stations to which a player may move a piece controlled by the player. Stations on the board may include directions for performing certain acts, including drawing cards. The cards usually contain yet additional instructions to control the movement of the player's piece. The players sequentially advance their pieces about the board and, generally speaking, the first player to advance his piece to a particular position, or the first player to eliminate other pieces from the board, will be the winner.
Although certain prior games have achieved great popularity, people often easily master a particular game and become bored with it. There is a continuing market for games which challenge individuals in new and different ways. A particular challenge which retains universal appeal is that of gambling on the outcome of a particular event or sequence of events. Although games employing chance-taking apparatus by their very nature involve an element of chance, such games generally do not permit the participants to take yet additional chances on the outcome of a particular event. That is, the direction and/or extent of player movements about the board may be determined at random, but players cannot speculate in a meaningful or ordered manner regarding the outcome of a given player's actions.